My Mickey Mouse Adventures Chapter2-
by Laurbar2000
Summary: Melanie and June get explanations from Pluto at last.


Prologue-

Mickey bundled the flowers under his coat and made way up the cobblestone road.

Minnie will _love_ these flowers. She'll love them!

Wouldn't she?

Mickey sighed. He heard a bark behind him and he said "Come on, Pluto. We must get home before Minnie worries."

Pluto willingly skipped ahead of Mickey, without a care in the world.  
When they made it to the main road, Mickey and Pluto were stopped by Eega, Mickey's neighbor and friend.

"RUN!" Eega Beeva cried. _"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!_"

Mickey tilted his head in wonder. "Eega, what're you"-

But then Mickey saw a large shadow being cast over Mouseville.

Eega screamed "THE MICE ARE RUNNING, MICKEY! WE MUST FLEE!"-  
"Wh-where's Min"-

"COME ON!" Eega grabbed Mickey and before Mickey could react, he was being towed away.

It wasn't for a few more minutes that he noticed Pluto wasn't with him...

And that he'd dropped his anniversary present that he'd meant to give to Minnie.

Chapter1-

Melanie tapped on her desk.

June was grinning (like an idiot) (Mellie, you shouldn't insult your little sister like that) (And you can insult _your_ sister?) (That's different, she's _older_) (_*rolls eyes* _Sure) at the television screen at _Mickey Mouse Playhouse._

"_Hot dog! We __did__it__! Time for... the celebration dance! Yeeeehhaaaaawwww!_"

Melanie smiled a bit as June started dancing. Her eight year old sister could be so adorable at times, that it was quite hysterical (You know what else is hysterical and adorable? The way Mellie eats graham-crackers. She's like a little chipmunk) (:l –wait! _Did you say it was adorable?) _(Moving on, now).

June clicked off the television, looked around and dashed towards the kitchen.

Melanie grinned and creeped over to the open entrance to the kitchen. Then she jumped out and said "UNHAND THAT COOKIE, THIEF!"

June dropped the cookie, on the counter luckily. June frowned. _"Mellie._ You _always_ ruin the fun!" (She does.) (Be _quiet_. They should read the story, not your stupid long, uneducated thoughts) ( I think that thought you wrote was longer than any of mine, Mellie) (Grrr) (Whatever)

Melanie laughed. "MOM! JUNE WAS STEALING A COOKIE!"-  
"I wasn't stealing it! I was _eating_ it," She gestured to the nibble marks she'd made on the partially-burnt cookies Mom had made (I tried that once. Mom grounded me) (Josh, _please_ shut up already) (B... _fine)_.

"Yea, yea, yea, nice try, Einstein." Mom came in and took the box of cookies and placed them on a high shelf _(Thank goodness)_.  
_"Acutally_," June said "Einstein didn't really like cookies much, I think."

"Mom, are we going to get to the game yet?" Melanie asked.

"Oh! Soccer! Forgot! I'll get my purse!" She ran out of the room. "JUNIE, GET YOUR SHOESIES ON!" (Shoesies? What is she, _eight?_) (Yes.) (Oh...) (*Rolls eyes* Josh, keep your thoughts in your brain and off the paper)  
"But _Mommy!_" June complained _(Baby)_.

"Get you're _shoesies_ on! I'm not missing my game just because you want to watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Melanie snapped.  
"Bossy... I _hate _being eight." June said, grabbing her flip-flops and squirming them onto her feet. She jumped up, her blonde curls bouncing. "Going yet?"  
"I'm coming!" Mom cried. She ran into the living room and looked at Melanie. "Ready?"

"Yup."

"Ready, Einstein?" Mom smiled.

"Can I get that camping chair from the garage first? It rained yesterday, so the grass will make my shorts wet."

"Okay, okay." Mom told June. "But hurry. We'll wait in the car for you- OH! I'll get your water bo"-  
"Got it." Melanie held it up. She looked at June. _"Go get the chair already._" June galloped past them to the stairs, and down to the basement, and both all heard the garage door click shut.

Melanie and her Mom went out to the car and when June came out with the camping chair, they left and went to the game (It was _obviously_ the best game, because we met-) (Don't _**tell**_ them!).

Melanie took two large gulps from the bottle. She stopped herself. _Dad said I should stop at two, and see what happens._

She sighed, thinking of Dad. She missed him so badly. What would he have thought about soccer _now?_ She'd been playing as the best goalie in the division since she was nine, when they started using real goals, and she'd stuck with it ever since (Talk about persistence! _Congrats_, Mellie-) (Shut up, Josh, you know that's the truth!).

When Melanie was five she'd began soccer, with Dad encouraging her to ignore the kids who made of her for being the slowest (And _**someone**_ didn't both to help her) (Mellie, _let it go_. Wait, weren't you _just_ saying to keep our thoughts off the paper- hmmmmm!?_)_.

Pretty soon, Melanie was the quickest at noticing when the ball was coming to her, (Show off) (:P) so she instantly knew it was coming, and she almost never had a goal scored on her.

And then, when Melanie was eight- (This thought is quite boring. At least, most of what Mellie's written is boring, so-) (GET OFF MY PAGE!) (_Make_ me) (OKAY!) _(OUCH! _MRS. BELLANDY! MELANIE PUSHED M-)

"Mellie!" Mom went to Melanie and hugged her. "You did _great!_"  
Melanie smiled. "Thanks. Where's June?"  
"She went to get herself something from the Ice Cream Man." She gestured to the truck down the street.  
"By herself?"  
"Judy's Mom went with her and told me to go see you."

Melanie said "I'm fine, Mom. Mind if I...?"-

Mom smiled, opened her pocketbook and handed her daughter a five.

Melanie grinned. "Thanks Mom, love you!"

"_Right_, when I give you money you love me." Mom giggled. "But- I love you too, Melanie."

Melanie ran to where there was no more grass, but it was concrete. Then she let herself take a rest.

Being a good goalie took a lot out of you. And running to the Ice-Cream-Truck was a bit amusing if you thought about it, but tiring (Wow.).

Melanie stopped walking when she heard a noise. She turned to the bush next to her. "H-hello?"

"Booo!"

She jumped and glared at the source of noise- _Josh Ketch_. Josh Ketch was in her English class, and he was the brother of her soccer-opponent Grace Ketch. Josh was the most annoying kid anybody could _imagine_ (Thank you, thank you very much. I appreciate to know that you think this way, Mellie. )_._

"That was _not_ funny." She snapped at him, turning around.  
"Come on, Bells. You _gotta_ admit that was funny."

"_Bells?_"  
"Your last name is Bellandy, right?" Josh asked.

"Yea, so?"  
"Bells... _ Bell_andy? _Duh.__"_

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Why would you _growl_ at me?"

"What're you talking about?" Josh asked, smiling. "All _I_ did was jump out of that bush."

Melanie stopped. "What were you even doing _in_ that bush?"  
"Waiting for some dope to scare." He admitted.

"Hmm. Can't wait to tell your mother that"-

"Aw, c'mon, Bellandy! You gotta _always_ spoil the fun, dontcha?"

Melanie glared at him. "At least admit you growled at me!"

Then she heard it again, while he was shaking his head and saying "I never growled."

"You did it again!' She told him, whacking his arm.

Josh sighed. "_Delusional._"  
"You're calling _me"-_

Josh stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear _what_?"

He looked back to the bush he'd popped out of. The he looked back at her. "Come _on_ admit to me you hear that!"

Melanie _did_ hear that growling again. "Stop trying to scare me, _Ketch._"

Josh frowned. "That isn't me."

"_Prove it._" Melanie crossed her arms.

"Okay."  
"Wait- what?" She asked.

"I said okay," Josh replied. "I'll prove it isn't me... But if it's a skunk, and it sprays me, I _will_ hug you."  
"You _wish_ you could hug me."

Josh rolled his eyes. He looked at the bush. "Here goes nothing." He crept over to it (Wait a minute, if I said I'd hug if you looked in there, _why did you go in there?_) (... I don't know. I wanted to prove I wasn't trying to scare you, that's all). "Hey, buddy, are you"-

When something pounced at Josh, Melanie screamed frantically.

Josh pushed the think back, screamed (like a little girl) and they both got a good look at it;

"A _dog?_" Melanie ordered. She glared at Josh. "Why do you _always_ try to scare me, _Ketch_?"

"Trust me, Bellandy." He said. "I didn't have anything to do with..." He looked at the dog's collar. _"Pluto._ Ha! Like the character in the Mickey Mouse stuff!"

Melanie rolled her eyes. "_You_ would know all about that, you idiot."

Josh frowned at her. "Shut up, Little Miss Perfect!"  
"I'm _not_"-  
"Ohhhhh, I'm Melanie Bellandy! My name rhymes and I'm soooo perfect! I haven't gotten a single score against me this _year_ because I'm soooooo perfect!- _**BLAH.**_"

Melanie rolled her eyes. "I'm getting an ice cream now, and you're leaving me alone, Ketch." (I think I did a pretty good impression of her.)

She turned and began to walk away.  
"WAIT! What do I do about this dog?" He caught up to her.  
She said "Put it back where you found it."  
"I... _never_ found it. I wasn't trying to scare you with this dog."-  
"Do you people know where my owner is?"  
Josh looked at her. "What kind of an answer is _that?_"

"That wasn't me." Melanie said.

They both turned, not seeing anyone relatively close enough to have overheard their fight or conversation (I feel like we should've noticed the dog was talking to us. It make us look a bit stupid).

"Helllloooo? _Down here!_"

John and Melanie looked at the dog (Eh meh gerd!) (Josh, you need a life.) (I do _**not**_).

Melanie's mouth opened. "Oh my God." Melanie ran off to where she was supposed to- the ice cream truck. And Josh annoying followed her.

Melanie took deep breaths. "Why... did... _it talk!?"_

"Oh, like I'm supposed to know?" Josh ordered.

"DOGS! DON'T! TALK!" Melanie screamed at him.

"Hey, human!" A voice said. "Do you know where the residence of any of my friends are? Maybe you can contact George Geef, or G.G. Geef... Or maybe you know he is usually addressed as Goofy?"

Melanie and Josh stared at the dog, realizing what the dog was saying.

"_Pluto?_" Someone said behind Melanie and Josh.

Melanie looked at her little sister, who was smiling.  
"Have we met?" Pluto asked.  
June jumped up and down, holding a Mickey-Mouse ice pop _(ironically). _She ran to the brown and yellowish dog with the green and gold collar and hugged it.

"June...? May I have a word with you?" Melanie asked, not moving her eyes from the dog presently in front of her (Whhhooooaaaa, scary.).

"Do you mind?" She asked Pluto.  
"Not at all, of course..." Pluto said politely. "Wait a minute! Are you guys friends with Peg-Leg Pete _**are you?!**_"-  
"NOO!" June screamed. "We _despise_ him!" (Why did she go ballistic over that? I didn't understand until I _met_ Pete. Trust me, you don't want to meet him)

Melanie and Josh blinked. _What...?_

Pluto inspected them. "Very well, then... Go on."

They went away and all huddled.  
"How did you know his name was Pluto?" Josh asked June.  
"He's _always_ on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse!" The eight year old girl giggled. "He's Mickey's best friend! They're _always_ with each other!"

"Why is he asking for George Geef?"

June sighed. "You don't know _anything_ about Mickey Mouse shows, _do you, Mellie?_"

"No, I don't." Melanie admitted.

"George Geef is Goofy's real name. He only began to be referred as 'Goofy' until 1934."  
"And you know this how...?" Josh asked.  
June stopped. "What's he doing here?"  
"I honestly don't know." Melanie admitted. "Explain?"

"Hey, when I'm the computer at home, I gotta look up _something!_" She snapped. "... Wikipedia is most useful."

Josh grinned. "You see, she's the only interesting one out of the two Bellandy girls. The other one is _**boring.**_"

"I'll be right back." June turned and went back to Pluto. "Hello, Pluto!"  
"Yes, human?"  
"I rather to be called June..." June smiled.

Pluto smiled. "As you wish, _June._"

"You're a polite little pup, aren't you?" Josh noted.  
"Well of _course_ he's polite!" June said. "He's _Mickey Mouse's dog!_"

"June, Mickey Mouse was a _cartoon character._ He's not re"-  
"Please help, June and friends!"-  
"_Friends?_" Josh ordered. "Ha! I'm not associated with them."

"GGRRRRR"-  
"We're more like _acquaintances_, or _pen pals_." Josh added swiftly. "E-either way you think of it..."-  
"I never liked _male humans._ They always lie."  
"Female humans lie too..."-  
"Yes, yes, but I used to belong to a female mouse, so I understand their difficulties. I was sort of scared of what she would think if I talked, so I kept my mouth shut."

June giggled. "What about when Mickey Mouse took you in when he and Minnie began to date?"  
"Well," Pluto began. "Mickey and I had a bond, and- _wait a minute!_ How do _you_ know Mr. Mouse?"

June stopped. "Well... I used to"- _  
"Used to?_"-  
"I _watch_ a television show about you and your friends and their adventures!" June said, giggling. "You and Donald Duck are my favorite!"

"_Donald?_" Pluto ordered. "He's the _grumpiest duck I know!_"  
"He's _adorable."_ June said.  
"He's _irritable,_" Pluto pointed out.  
"Are you _really_ arguing with a cartoon character?" Josh asked.

"No!" Melanie cried. "She's not! This is fake! It _has_ to be! Mickey Mouse is some stupid mouse from television shows and he's the main priority of Dis"-

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MICKEY MOUSE!" Pluto cried as he jumped on her, pushing her to the ground.  
"Ah!" She cried. _"_Get _off of me, you mutt!_"

Pluto glared at her. "You"-  
"Pluto, heel!" June ordered.  
Pluto unhappily went off of Melanie and sat loyally next to June. June patted his head. "Good Pluto! Wait, do you like to be called Pluto, Pluto the Pup, or Rover?"  
"_Pluto._ Mickey calls me Pluto. _Everybody calls me Pluto._"

"Wait a minute!" Melanie said, standing back up. "This can't be the real Pluto the Pup, June. Pluto's a made-up character in the world of Mickey Mouse. I'm sorry, Pluto, but Mickey Mouse is a character that was drawn out by Walt Disney."

"Who drew Mickey Mouse?" Josh asked.  
June glared at him._ "Walt Disney._"  
"Yea, I know that's the company, but"-  
"The _man_ named Walt Disney!" June snapped. "He _drew Mickey Mouse_, and Mickey became a _hit. _Don't you know _**anything?!**_" _(Duh.)_ (Shut up.)

"Whoa, your little sister has some _serious issues"-_

"Josh, go away already!" Melanie screamed at him.

"Hey, _I'm the one who _**found** Pluto in the first place!" He pointed out. "I'm staying if you are."  
"We're _not._" Melanie firmly stated. "Lemme see his collar. This is _obviously_ some joke."

Melanie lowered down and looked at the green collar with the gold pallet with the name "PLUTO" on it.  
She sighed. _"No address._ FIGURES!"-

"Melanie?" Their mother approached them. She gave Josh a sideways glance. She'd never liked his wild and exciting actions and his constant detentions in school (I'm honored to be recognized, thank you very much... I'll remember to ask Ms. Bellandy what she thought of me next time I see her).

"Mom! It's _Pluto!_" June blurted out, pointing at the mutt.

"She's kidding." Melanie said, relaxing the actual gravity of the situation.

"No I'm _**not!**_" June said, glaring at Melanie now. "You both just heard him talking!"-  
"She's been watching _wayyyy_ too much Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Melanie said, feeling sorry.

"Ohhh." Mom smiled. "Come on Einstein- _car_. Then you canw atch more Mickey Mouse Clubhouse"-  
"Can we take Pluto?" June asked.  
"Sweetie, he probably has an owner"-

"_Yeaaa!_" June screamed. "MICKEY MOUSE!"-

"June, this is _not_ Pluto"-  
"His collar says 'Pluto' and he _**talks!**_ Right, Josh!?"

Melanie looked at Josh. _Please. _

Josh smiled broadly. "Yea... Pluto _talked._"

June looked at her Mom. "Seeeeee?"

Melanie smiled. He'd been sarcastic when he said that.

Josh winked at her.

Melanie narrowed her eyebrows as her Mom noticed something going on between them (WHY WOULD SHE THINK THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!?). "What was that?" She asked Josh and Melanie.  
"What was what?" Melanie asked, trying to be innocent.

"_Melanie Bellandy._ Do not lie to me."  
_But you wouldn't believe the truth._ "I'm not."

"M-m..." Josh stopped. _Should I call her Ms., or Mrs.? _"M-Ms. Bellandy?"  
Melanie's mother looked at him. "Yes?"

"This dog's collar _does_ say Pluto, you know. But there's no address. Maybe you _should_ look after him."

Melanie said "You know, until his true owner shows up! We can post signs around town and stuff!"

"I don't know, guys, dogs are a big responsibility."-

"Trust me, this tall girl isn't going to be putting in that much effort." Pluto muttered.  
"What did you say!?" Melanie mother looked at Josh.  
Josh opened his mouth. "Wha- that wasn't... _Ugh._" He glared at Pluto, who was making a puppy-face. _Literally._

Melanie's Mom sighed. "_Maybe_ we can borrow a picnic blanket from Judy's Mother and we can set him down on it in the back of the car"-  
"But can't sit with me?"-  
"_Don't push it._"

June crossed her arms. She turned to the dog and crouched down. She pet him. "Mommy, he's a _sweet heart!_"

"I don't care whether he's an _angel!_ June, he isn't sitting with you."-

"I think you _would_ care if he's an angel."

"_That's enough,_ _June." _

June smiled. "He _is_ coming with us, isn't he, Mommy?"  
"Yes, _Einstein,_ now get into that car!"  
"But I didn't get my ice cream yet." Melanie said.  
"You've been here for over twenty minutes, Mellie!"  
"_BRB!"_

Their mother shook her head. _Kids._

Melanie got a vanilla/chocolate cone and turned. She was startled by Josh, who was right behind her, but she didn't drop her cone (why would I have dropped me cone in the first place?).

"What're you doing here?" She asked.  
"Are you _sure?_" Josh asked randomly.  
Melanie shrugged. "Do I have a choice? My little sister witnessed her _idol_ talking! Not to mention that idol is a cartoon dog that _shouldn't exist in real life._ I'm still confused, and I _**plan**_ for Pluto to clear that confusion."

Josh looked down. "If you guys need help with Pluto, I can help." _  
"How?_"  
"I know a lot about dogs." He admitted. "I've wanted one since I was five, so has Grace. Mind if I tell her about"- _  
"Yes!_ I mind! First, she'd think you're insane. Second, I don't need _her_ to know I've got a magical dog in my house"-  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He ordered, his arms crossed.  
"No offense, but your sister isn't my biggest fan."

"MELANIE! COME ON!"

Melanie sighed. "I gotta go." She turned and began to leave.

Josh pulled her back. "Melanie, I'm not all that bad. I'm not some heartless kid who keeps getting detention forms, alright?"  
"Why're you assuming I thought that?" She ordered, trying to hide it (which she did a very bad job of).  
"You think you don't realize how much you've hated me since soccer started for you and my sister when you were, like, five, and that was also when my friends made fun of you that one day."  
Melanie glared at him. "_Leave me alone, Josh_"-  
"Melanie, it's not like I was making fun of you too!"-

"You didn't stop them, though!" Melanie yelled at him.

"But..."  
"Josh, they were your _friends_ and they made fun of me because I was _fatter_ than the other kids."

"Now Tom has a bit of a crush on you, ya know."  
Melanie sighed. "I'm ignoring that comment. Josh, you might not have been making fun of me too, but for a _friend_ that won't stand up for me, it's not the best thing either."

"I'm sorry."  
"You should've been sorry seven years ago." She turned around, and this time Josh didn't stop her.

"You think I _wasn't?_" He yelled at her.

Melanie slammed the car door and heard a voice say behind her "Cut the boy some slack, blondie, he's trying the best he can!"

Melanie turned. _"Don't call be blondie._"

"Alright, alright." Pluto rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"What do you mean 'he's trying the best he can'."

"Are you _serious?_" Pluto ordered. _"He's trying to be your friend._" (Thank you, Pluto. I greatly appreciate this)

Melanie stopped. She turned around and relaxed in the car, with June ranting about watching the next episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

Melanie intended to get answers while June watched her show.

She intended to get those answers from a talking dog, which she was _still_ grasping. It was also confusing to notice that Pluto had a _point._

For seven years, Josh had been _so_ annoying to her, but when she looked back on it, he was just being _nice_. Sure, sometimes he's jumped out of a bush and scare her half to death, but he did it as a friendly joke.

But that didn't leave out that he'd just _stood_ there while she was being made fun of for her weight. No, that didn't change anything(of _course_ you think back to that, Mellie). No matter _what_ Pluto or Josh said, it wouldn't matter...  
Except for Pluto's answers (you got that right, girlfriend) (Don't do that.).

Chapter2- SAMPLE.

Melanie whispered down to Pluto "_Meet me in my room in five minutes, alright?_"-  
"No _way!_ You don't give me treats"-

"_Pluto. NOW!_" Melanie barked (haha). She pointed away (I don't find that funny, Josh) from the kitchen (who asked you?) and Pluto frowned, but trotted away and towards her room door.

Melanie took more bites of the chicken cutlet and then she finished _finally._

When she put her dish away, Melanie dashed over to her room and closed the door tight.  
"I have a few questions I need answered," She said. "And I need _you_ to answer them, Pluto."  
"Like?"  
"_How did you get here?_"


End file.
